Medical situation
by LPSfelinedevonics
Summary: After the attack Freddy started to find he just broke the thin ice. (genderbent Foxie alert!)
1. the attack

Freddy's paw left Foxie's side. Blood spewed out everywhere, The battle was furious well… assault would be a better word. But soon it would be too late if the night watch hadn't phoned the company's security. They came in five minuets , Freddy was to busy pounding Foxie on the ground to notice the noise. They burst in watching the scene. Then the night watch came in. Then the sun rose.

The security stayed still unknowing of what to do, the same with the night watch.

"Hey Freddy what's with the OhMYGAWD" Bonnie shrieked slowly backing up as Freddy looked at him black eyes pierced his own. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The security jumped restrained Freddy hitting the emergency kill button… nothing happened.

"why isn't this working?!" The cop panicked

For some reason as Freddy collapsed his eyes went normal and filled with panic then a grey shadow flew from under his paws giving no attempt to hide.

2 chapters in 1 ;-)

Foxie awoke her side hurt allot so did her face. Her muzzle was tied together. Her torso was covered in bandages. She was a complete train wreck one could see. She got up and looked around she was on an old rusty medical bed in pirate cove?

Foxie's PoV

What? Why ? and How?

Why did Freddy attack me? And how did I get here?

No ones PoV

"_rustle*rustle*rustle"_

"who's there?" Foxie questioned pulling a pillow over her face.

Bonnie and Chika entered the room.

"What happened?" Bonnie sternly questioned

"I was just walking around remembering back before bite of 87' and… he just randomly attacked me"

"And guess what, cause of the incident we get the day off. Isn't it awesome!"

"yeah!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, by the looks of it your having a bed day according to this" Bonnie said holding up a pad with medical scribbles all over. "it seems you have intense leg damage plus Freddy will be on one of his moods."

"So what, I'll just limp around" Foxie said attempting to get up

"no you need rest!" Bonnie retorted pushing Foxie back into bed

"and Freddy might be a bit furious" Chika added "well we'll be of we've got some pizzas to cook c'mon" She yanked Bonnie's arm closing the curtain.


	2. WARNING:WORST CHAPTER IN INSTANCE!

Freddy paced back and forth wondering, how could he. What came over him and is Foxie ok?

"hey Freddy you 'right" Bonnie asked as Chika Dragged him through the party hall.

"Not sure if I ever will be" He sighed

"Why don't you go visit Foxie? Your not in a bad mood so hopefully that 'won't' happen again" Chika tried not to sound afraid of Foxie's reaction

"that's actually not a bad idea."

Freddy left the room thinking maybe things won't be that bad.

Foxie lay in bed thinking what could she do with her broken limb until… the door slowly opened.

"CCCCREACK… THUD*THUD*THUD* pause *SQUEAK*THUD*THUD*THUD"

"heya Foxie" Freddy said sitting down on the bed side.

"C'mon Foxie snap out of it… please? Pretty please? With pizza on top?" Freddy started panic was Foxie really that mad? He began surveying Foxie then he saw Foxie's 'tickle zone' as he used to call it. His paw went over her chest and he began softly stroking Foxie's chest.

"Gahhh… get of are you trying to rip another hole in me?" She growled holding onto the bandage.

"sorry… why are you ignoring me?" Freddy questioned "most people know not to mess with me"

"because you ripped a hole in my frick'n chest…and you called me a worthless sideshow"


	3. Golden Freddy

Behind Freddy a black mass engulfed him, His fur went gold his eyes black…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

He clawed Foxy's arm…

She got up and ran like crazy screaming as she flung open doors and ran into the backstage room blocking the doors with endoskeletons…

She dashed up the ladder…

Slip…

Crash…

Her arm broke, the inner metal piercing through…

She put the ladder back up and this time she carefully climbed it to the roof…

She blocked the trapdoor and sat with her back on the sign panting, panting, panting. Shakily she lifted up her arm and touched the wound.

"gah…" she hissed between clenched teeth. The pain was truly agonising then she started sobbing slow, quiet sobs her arm was not only broken but five deep claw marks lay on the injury. This agony will not end soon.

BANG…

BANG…

BANG… (just because I feel bad… BANG BANG INTO THE ROAD!)

Golden Freddy crashed through the trapdoor landing right next to Foxy…

"do not run fool!" it's voice bellowed

"I… you… Freddy?! What's going on?"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU STUPID SIDEKICK!"

It crawled towards her ready to strike until it was interrupted by Bonnie and Chica.

"What the flying feather is going on?!" Chica squawked

"LEAVE MORTAL AND YOU MAY KEEP YOUR SOAL!"

"what about… NEVER" Bonnie intervained.

TO BE CONTINUED! (probably tomorrow 2 chapters if I'm lucky!)


	4. Time takes it's toll

In there mind…

"No! get out of MY HEAD!" Freddy screamed

"SILENCE!, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU PAYED FOR YOUR STUPIDITY MANY MILLENNIUM AGO!"

_Flashback _

_"hey Felix do you wanna visit Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, it's supposed to be a great place" Ember asked_

_" yeah I just gotta' call my mum to tell her where I'm gonna be!" Felix answered _

_Later at Freddy's pizzeria…_

_"hey is that Carrie and Brad?" Ember pointed out_

_"yeah… why are they talking to the…" in front of Felix's eyes flashed a golden bear face "we need to go now!" he yelled grabbing her arm_

_"what the heck?!" _

_"It's hard to explain… every time something bad is going to happen I see a strange golden bear flash in my face"_

_"you mean golden Freddy"_

_ "golden who?" _

_"the first Fazbear mascot that Carrie and Brad are talking too" She explained "C'mon it isn't like a little talk is gonna hurt"_

_"fine"_

_End of flashback…_

"YOU DIDN'T STOP HER CAUSING YOUR DOOM… IT DOSEN'T SUPPRISE ME, YOU WERE ALLWAYS WEAK!" Goldie boomed

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, AND GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Freddy held onto his head screaming

**sorry it took so long**


	5. The real chapter five

Bahaahahaha LOL so last chapter… JK here's the real Chapter five

As Freddy Slowly fought for control the demon was throwing his friends around breaking there limbs as he picked them up.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND OUT OF MY F*CKING BODY!" Freddy screamed as he regained control

"NOOOOooOo!" the voice was a mix of a ghost's and robot's.

Freddy walked around helping Chika and Bonnie up, and finally foxy. As he lifted her up she pulled him into a long hug.

THE END

"that was the most shittyist thing I ever heared" Mike remarked.

"oh c'mon at least I tried!" Freddy Groaned

"And since when was ye' a LASS" Foxy barked as he pushed the fazbear to the ground

"And I'm not a demon I'M YOUR BROTHER!" Goldie screeched as he joined in the ground wrestle

"since when was CHIKA STRONGER THAN ME!" Bonnie also joined in

"are we the only two sane people here?" Chika questioned

"nope." Mike did the flop

"I guess your right" Chika fell backwards


End file.
